


Guns and Flora

by Anthiem



Series: Top Reader Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little plot but sex, Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Bottom Bitches, Bottom Brats, Business Deals, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Everyone Is Gay, Flower Language, Gaster was killed, Gay Sex, M/M, Mafiafell Papyrus (Undertale), Mafiafell Sans (Undertale), Mildly Dubious Consent, No Pussy, Nothing But Dicks, Porn With Plot, Reader is a top, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), You rail the bone boys, there's some hoes in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiem/pseuds/Anthiem
Summary: I hope everyone liked this!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Top Reader Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158485
Kudos: 41





	Guns and Flora

"That'll be $125.45," you told the customer as you tapped the machine while your mother wrapped the bouquet of flowers. The client frowned.

"That seems steep," they said.

"I can assure you that it's not, but you're welcome to look up a different place to see if you want to get it cheaper," you stated as your mother stopped to listen.

"No, but can you give me a discount, it's my father's funeral," you sigh heavily as you heard this. You look them straight in the eyes.

"I highly doubt that because of the types of flowers that were picked," they were about to say something but you stopped them, "let me stop you right there. The camellia's; pink and red. Pink; in flower language means a longing for you. Red means you're a flame in my heart. Red roses mean I love you. Red Chrysanthemum also means I love you," you lean on the counter, "not to mention, I'm not hard of hearing. You told the owner the flowers were for your 'girlfriend'. So don't come in here that you had a burning passion for your deceased father. Pay or leave without the flowers," they looked scared. You had to admit you were glad for your big size at times. 

The customer grumbled and paid on a card. You ran it through your machine and it accepted the payment. Your mother came out and handed the bouquet over. The two of you waved goodbye to the pissed off customer.

"Well, we should close up," your mother said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll handle out here," you replied as you moved out from the cash register. When you moved, you heard the door open, "Sorry, we're-" you started to say as men in suits moved in to either side of the door and a skeleton entered. The skeleton was taller than you and sharply dressed with a red dress shirt, black tie, vest, slacks, and a slim fit jacket. You saw his golden cufflinks then looked up at his face. 

Their face was elongated and showed that this monster may have had a few characteristics of a human skeleton but that was all. The teeth were sharp and jagged and the red slivered eyelights glowed as they stared back into your eyes. They smirked.

"WELL, AREN'T YOU BRAVE TO MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH THE BOSS TAKING OVER THIS AREA," Their voice was loud and deep. Your mother came out and saw who it was and quickly made her way between you and the skeleton.

"Mr. Serif… this area is protected by the Gaster-"

"NOT ANYMORE AND I PREFER MISTER PAPYRUS," Papyrus grinned, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A SON," your mother froze and grabbed your hand. You felt her fear from the squeeze, "I HEAR FLOWERS HAVE MEANINGS OF THEIR OWN. YOU," he pointed at you.

"It's _______," You said as you stared up at him, narrowing your eyes. That only seemed to make him smirk more.

"FINE, ______, PICK A FLOWER THAT BEST REPRESENTS ME," Papyrus said. He crossed his arms as he waited. You looked around the shop but stayed put.

"There is a flower, but it wouldn't match your behavior," you said and then your mother hit you.

"NYEH HEH HEH! GIVE IT TO ME ANYWAY," Papyrus laughed. You let go of your mother's hand and went over, picking up an amaryllis. Your fingers twirled it as you thought.

**_Fuck it, if I die for this; it'll be better then walking on eggshells._ **

You turned and gave him the flower. Papyrus looked at it curiously, "SO WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

"Sorry  _ sir,  _ but that's not what you asked," You looked at the skeleton as his men looked stunned at the disrespect, "you only told me to pick a flower that best represented you, not to tell you what it means," you said.

The skeleton stared down at you, twirling the flower between his phalanges. He glanced at your mother, "GRAB HIM," the men moved from the door and restrained you quickly, "DON'T WANT HIM HARMED… FOR I'M GOING TO BE TEACHING HIM A LESSON,"

"No!" Your mother fought to pry the men off of you. One of them smacked her across the face, making her fall to the ground. Your eyes widened then you felt a flare of anger. You caught the other off guard as he took your elbow to his nose.

"ENOUGH!" Papyrus yelled, "I TOLD YOU TO GRAB HIM, NOT TO HURT HIS MOTHER," He growled then you punched the one who hurt your mother in the face. Papyrus put the flower in his breast pocket and stomped over then picked you up with ease. You struggled, noticing he pinned your arms to your sides. He carried you to the car and threw you in, "YOU BOTH ARE WALKING BACK AND I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES YOU HOURS. I'LL KNOW IF YOU CALLED A RIDE, SO  **WALK,** " 

You checked the other door and it was locked. There was no visible way to unlock the other door, so you moved towards the one the skeleton was blocking. Papyrus pushed you back into the car as you tried to get out. He got in and the doors locked. 

The car started moving and you saw your mother run after you, but soon you were out of sight. You looked at the skeleton who took the flower out, "NOW WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" 

"Really? You-" you stopped and bite your tongue, "It means pride,"

"SO WHY DID YOU SAY IT WOULDN'T MATCH MY BEHAVIOR?" Papyrus stared into your eyes, but you refused to answer, "WELL, I GUESS I'LL BE GETTING THE ANSWER WHEN WE GET BACK TO MY PLACE," He grinned and you noticed the windows go black.

".... You don't want me to see where we're going, do you," you stated.

"IT'S BETTER IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE," he watched as you fought back the rising fear. The ride was quiet and you noticed his eyelights would glance down for a brief moment. Before you could say anything, you felt the car slow and come to a stop.

Papyrus moved over and got out. He patted his suit down before turning and looking at you, waiting for you to get out. You did, even though you didn't want to. 

Once you got out of the car; a bag went over your head, "Oh come on!" You yell.   
  


"HOPEFULLY," Papyrus' voice sounded.

"What." You said shocked. Papyrus was silent as he guided you and helped you up some stairs. You heard a door open and you were led in, as far as you could tell. The sounds under your feet sounded more wooden but you felt yourself be stopped.

"whatcha got there, boss?" A deep and gruffer voice sounded. It wasn't familiar as your body stiffened.

"REMEMBER, WHEN WE TOOK A TERRITORY FROM THE BASTARD GASTER?"

"yeah," the voice said darkly.

"HE'S FROM THAT TERRITORY, SHOWED ME QUITE THE  **_DISRESPECT_ ** IN FRONT OF MY MEN," Papyrus said, but you heard to faintest chuckle there.

"oh? well, i'm sure you got  **_that_ ** covered right, boss?" You felt someone's eyes on you.

"I'LL BE TAKING HIM TO THE ROOM FOR SOME PROPER PUNISHMENT," Papyrus said happily but still professional.

"okay, boss. i'll be sure to keep everyone out,  _ have fun," _ those last words made you shiver in fear.

**_What is he going to do to me?_ **

You asked yourself as you were pulled along. Papyrus kept pulling you until you heard another door open and you were thrown in. You stumbled and fell onto something soft under you. The bag is taken off and the room is revealed. It was a dimly lit room and you were on a bed with red satin sheets. There was also a desk in the corner. The door locked and Papyrus turned to you with a hungry look in his eyelights.

"STRIP OR I'LL RIP THEM OFF OF YOU," he ordered.

"A-and if I don't?" You hesitated to ask.

"DO YOU MEAN WHAT ELSE I'LL DO IF YOU DON'T? BESIDES RIPPING THEM TO SHEDS?" The skeleton tapped his mandible them smirked, "I'LL SEND  **_SOMEONE_ ** TO MOTHER DEAREST TO TAKE CARE OF  **_HER_ ** ," 

You paled for a second, but shortly after you balled your fists in rage, "fine," you growled behind gritted teeth which made Papyrus shiver.

You strip down to your underwear, "THOSE TOO,"

"Piss off," You snapped, then Papyrus pulled out a phone and hit a speed dial.

"HELLO… YES, IT'S ME…. I NEED YOU TO GO TO-" 

"Stop!" You tell then you took off your underwear. Papyrus looked down, stunned, then hung up on the callie.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. GROWER OR SHOWER?" Papyrus asked as he took off his jacket and put it on the chair that was paired with the desk.

"Why do you want to know?" You asked and covered yourself, narrowing your eyes at the skeleton.

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO RIDE YOU LIKE A RACEHORSE UNTIL I'M SATISFIED OR UNTIL I GET A CALL TO DO MY JOB," Papyrus replied, then hummed as he took his vest off and worked on his belt.

"Um, no," you stated until Papyrus waved his phone. You growled, "... Fine, but I'm not a bottom."

"HA! APPARENTLY YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT I SAID I'M THE ONE RIDING YOU," you blushed a little as you realized what he meant. Your blood rushed down, giving your cock a twitch as it began to awaken.

**_No, no, no little buddy. Don't you dare betray me right now._ **

You thought as you took slow breaths to calm down. Papyrus noticed, putting his tie, belt and shoes with the removed garments. He walked over and pushed you on the bed. You fell, but before you could fight back; you saw Papyrus get between your legs. He gently handled your package which made you flinch.

"Relax. I'm Not Going To Do Anything Bad~," Papyrus said softly, then his teeth separated. His crimson tongue came out, licking his teeth before sliding against the hardened cock in his hand. You gasped lightly as you tried to fight the jolt of pleasure, but it was no use as your cock rose to the attention. 

"Looks Like You're A Grower," Papyrus stated, seeming pleased as the shaft grew. He wrapped his tongue around your shaft and took it into his mouth.

You clenched the sheets in your hands as you watched. The heat caused your breath to quicken. It felt like he was sucking you off. You trembled at Papyrus' masterful tongue work. Your hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed him to take your full length. He was surprised as he quickly adjusted. You forcibly fucked his face until you felt yourself get close, then Papyrus smacked your hands off and he took you on his own. A hard groan came from your throat as you released your load.

Papyrus drank you down then pulled off of you, "All My Hard Work. Wast-" he didn't even finish his sentence before you pulled him up and he was under you.

You looked at him and noticed a glowing in his pants, "take off your pants or I'm not going to fuck you like you planned," you threatened.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER?" Papyrus smirked.

"She's not a part of this. Do you want to be fucked or do I have to refuse you anymore access?" You hoped your mother was going to be okay, but you sensed that he was a thirsty brat that needed a good fucking. Papyrus realized that the tables were going to turn against him, so he took his pants off.

The skeleton smirked as his pelvis was revealed. His crimson cock twitched with excitement but you noticed something else, "what's that?" You asked.

"Oh, You Mean-" Papyrus paused as he lifted his leg to show something in his ecto-hole. He grabbed it and pulled it out, showing it was a cock shaped buttplug, "This Toy," he finished saying. 

You felt something snap inside you. Your body moved and lined up your cock with his loosened hole, giving a shift thrust. Papyrus threw his head back and dropped the toy in his hand. It was expected, but unexpected for the skeleton as you had thrusted your whole length into him. 

Papyrus shuddered as his mouth opened but no sound came out, "weren't expecting the whole thing were you, brat," you growled. "But don't worry I'll give you what you want," your hips stated at a rough pace as you were trying to find his sweet spot. The skeleton moaned feverishly under you and he moved his head to try to watch you fuck him, but that wasn't long because you ground against his sweet spot. He almost screamed as you continued to grind into it.

You noticed he was about to cum, but you quickly squeezed the base to stop him. Papyrus gasped and tried to remove your hand, " **beg for it** ," you ordered and started to jackhammer his sweet spot. Papyrus screamed and his body writhed, begging for release but you didn't let go. 

Drool was escaping Papyrus' maw as his eyelights were getting fuzzy. He shuddered and his head fell back, letting out a silent scream as he had a dry orgasm. The skeleton didn't get any time to rest as your thrusts made him feel more frustrated. He knew the only way to better was to actually cum, his pride wasn't a priority anymore, "PLEASE! I NEED IT, I NEED TO CUM!" he begged.

"Then make me cum," you retorted, knowing that one good squeeze was all that he needed to do. Your dick throbbed as you felt Papyrus starting to clench. You released his cock and you both came as he screamed while you groaned. Your hot load filling the skeleton's greedy hole, you got some semblance of your mind back. You panted as you noticed your body and his were covered in his cum.

**_Damn…_ **

You thought as you started to pull out, "You Called Me A Brat," Papyrus said between pants and you froze, "You Knowingly Gave Me A Flower… To Try And Call Me A Brat," he muttered then laughed. You shivered as his laugh clenched down on your leaving cock, "I LIKE YOU," he continued to laugh. You sweated a little, but then Papyrus flipped you so you were under him, "Where Do You Think You're Going?" He was still slightly panting, "We're Not Done,"

"Then what are you waiting for? You want my cock, so-" You paused to have your eyes imply that he has to get it hard again. Papyrus smirked as he ground himself against you. You felt yourself get hard again, but your hand came up and two of your fingers slid on either side of his cock. Papyrus shook from how sensitive he was, though that didn't stop him from lifting himself and guiding your shaft into himself again. 

You groaned and sucked in some air. Your dick was quite sensitive from the release you had moments ago, but you held onto his pelvis as he started to ride you. He put his hands on either side of your head. You look up at his heated gaze as continued riding your cock. Your hands forced him to pick up tempo, "NO, I'M AH! IN CONTROL!" He moaned. You raised yourself to reach his collar and bit it. You worked your tongue to get the button undone then you managed to open it. Papyrus gasped when you bit him hard on his cervical vertebrae. His cock oozed out more precum as his femurs shook. You grabbed his cock with one of your hands. The pre slicked up your hand nicely as you pumped. You lifted yourself as you gave him a firm thrust into his sweet spot, forcing another orgasm out of him.

He panted as you spoke, "so, who's in control?" You asked, wanting him to answer.

"Y-You," Papyrus answered as he shivered.

"And who is going to work until I cum?" You pushed your cock further in, making Papyrus give a breathy gasp.

"Me," he replied as he started to move again. His hole tightened, milking your throbbing shaft. You growled and pressed your thumb into the head of Papyrus' cock. He gasped as he came again, especially when he felt your cum filling him once more.

You both pant, "are you satisfied?" You asked as you were exhausted.

"Definitely," He replied, slightly weaker than before. Papyrus lightly moaned as he got off your softened member. He tried to stand but his legs were a bit wobbly. His hole leaked as your cum dripped down his femurs. The skeleton shivered while he got to the desk and texted something, "Well, I Guess We Should Discuss Terms Of Your Protection Fee," Papyrus started gathering his strength again.

"Protection fee?" You echoed.

"OH RIGHT, YOUR MOTHER NEVER TOLD YOU, DID SHE. THE TERRITORY MY BROTHER AND I TOOK OVER USED TO BE UNDER A ONE WINGDINGS GASTER," Papyrus started to explain.

"Who?" You asked which made Papyrus slightly shocked.

"HUH, YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW… YOUR MOTHER DID A HELL OF A JOB PROTECTING YOU," he rubbed his closed sockets. "BACK TO OUR FEE, WE'LL CHARGE YOU ONLY HALF FOR YOUR BUILDING, BUT ONLY IF YOU BRING THE MONEY AND FUCK ME OR MY BROTHER." 

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. Why? You threatened my mother," You said with a glare, "besides that, how much was my mother paying." 

"1,500," Papyrus paused, "MAYBE MORE," your heart dropped as the skeleton continued, "YOU'RE LUCKY I LIKE YOU. YOU GOT A NICE COCK AND AN AGGRESSIVE ATTITUDE IN THE SACK,"

"You mean dominant," You tried to correct.

"ON ANOTHER NOTE, I DIDN'T THREATEN YOUR MOTHER. YOU TOOK IT THAT WAY, BUT I JUST SENT A HEALER TO HER SINCE ONE OF MY MEN HIT HER PRETTY HARD," Papyrus said. You didn't know whether to believe him or not. The skeleton pulled open a drawer and tossed you baby wipes, "CLEAN UP, I'LL BE SENDING YOU HOME,"

"So am I sex toy to you?" You said with venom in your voice.

"NO, YOU'RE A STALLION. TOYS BREAK EASILY, BUT STALLIONS HAVE FIGHT~," Papyrus smirked as he got baby wipes out for himself. He wiped himself off but he discarded his dress shirt. You opened the packet of baby wipes and started to clean yourself. 

After cleaning yourself and dressing, the bag went back over your head. Papyrus guided you after he got fully dressed. As you walked again, you felt a familiar gaze on your body.

"so boss," you jumped at the sudden voice, they chuckled as they continued, "home or back of the shed?" you got confused until you remembered that a few clients 'joked' about taking an animal to the back of the shed to put them out of their misery.

"HOME," Papyrus replied.

"mmmm," the voice purred, but you felt like they were licking their teeth, "dibs on the next delivery with 'im." 

"SANS! YOU WHORE!" Papyrus growled at him.

"aw, come on boss. you had your first go with 'im already, now i gotta wait," Sans chuckled.

"I haven't agreed to anything," you spoke up, feeling like you had both of their attention. "I won't agree to anything, unless I see what I'm going to be paying you," you stood your ground.

"SANS, OFFICE," 

"yep, on it," you felt everything around you shift. It made you queasy, but they took the bag off your head. You open your eyes and see a shorter, but stacked skeleton with a cheshire grin; showing off his sharp teeth, especially the one shimmering gold tooth. His eyelights felt like they were boring into your soul. He lightly chuckled with a light dusting on his cheekbones, "nice,"

You looked at him confused, then Papyrus pulled out some documents, "THESE ARE FOR THE FLOWER SHOP IN THE WATERFALL DISTRICT RIGHT, SANS?"

"looks like it," Sans replied without looking.

"STOP OGLING _____, HE'LL BE BACK BY THE END OF THE MONTH," Papyrus scolded Sans.

"yeah, but introductions are in order~," Sans wiggled his brow.

Papyrus sighed, "FINE, SANS THIS IS _____, ______ THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS,"

"sans the skeleton," he offered his hand. You stare at him before shaking his hand.

"______ the florist," you retorted.

"hey, do you know how to get rid of an invasive plant?" Sans asked, which surprised you. Papyrus looked up from the papers, listening carefully.

"Depends on the species," you answered.

"it's a yes or no, sugarlips," he winked, but you narrowed your eyes.

"And my answer hasn't changed. Sure, you can use chemicals, but some plants; it really depends on where their roots are. You can continue 'killing' it, but if you don't know where the roots are, they'll continue to regrow," you said calmly, though your eyes showed your annoyance that he called you 'sugarlips'.

The two skeletons looked at each other, "WHAT IF WE GOT YOU THE FLOWER?" Sans whipped around to object, but you cut him off.

"What kind of flower is it?" You asked. The two go silent for a moment before Sans spoke up.

"it's a rare and old flower, it's normally found in the New home district or Old home district," you shivered at the names.

Old home was nice and pleasantly well preserved, but rumors were that any human that lived there would mysteriously disappear. 

New home wasn't any better. The richest lived there, but if you missed a day of payment; your life was forfeit. Mainly because the head of the mafia in that area, Asgore, was ruthless.

The two watched you as you paled for a moment, "are you trying to piss off Asgore?"

"no, we just need to get rid of a weed," Sans replied, which made you confused.

"What's in it for me if I help?"

"you keep your life," Sans answered with his sockets completely dark and empty.

"Yeah, no, I'm not going to help," You growled.

"WELL, I GUESS HAVING FUCKED ONE OF US, YOU SEEMED TO FORGET THAT WE'RE IN CHARGE OF THE WATERFALL DISTRICT. WHERE WOULD YOUR MOTHER GO IF SHE WAS FORCED TO CLOSE SHOP," Papyrus spoke up. He smirked as his jaw rested on top of the back of his knitted hands. Your eyes widened, feeling your heart sink.

"You…. Bratty bitch," you growled as the brothers laughed.

"i like this one,"

"Fuck you," you snarled.

"not yet," Sans snickered.

"YOU'LL HELP US, WON'T YOU?" Papyrus smiled and waited.

"Fine, but I need the flower…" you reluctantly agreed.

"SANS, I TRUST YOU'LL TAKE CARE OF IT?" Papyrus looked at Sans who took a breath. 

"fine," he said before disappearing. Papyrus went back to the papers.

"YOUR MOTHER WAS PAYING GASTER MORE THAN WHAT WE WERE PLANNING TO COLLECT FROM HER," You jerked and looked at the tall skeleton, "I'M IMPRESSED SHE MANAGED TO COME UP WITH 2,750 EACH MONTH,"

"..... Not with the shop or feeding me…" You looked down at the floor.

"WE WERE PLANNING ON COLLECTING AROUND 1,000 TO 1,500 UNTIL I SAW YOU. NOW IF YOU TAKE US UP ON OUR OFFER, WE'LL ONLY COLLECT 500-750 PER MONTH… OH BUT I SEE SHE MADE INSTALLMENTS THROUGHOUT THE MONTH. SO, WHICH WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? PERSONALLY, I DON'T MIND TWO VISITS A MONTH ONE FOR ME AND ONE FOR MY BROTHER," Papyrus explained and your gaze met his.

"..... Personally, none at all, but you won't let me do that will you," you stated and Papyrus smirked.

"I'M AFRAID NOT, YOU'RE THE BEST LAY I'VE HAD SO FAR," the skeleton said then hummed, "TOO BAD I CAN'T FUCK YOU HERE. WELL, NOT YET~"

"Can I have time to think it over?" You asked.

"YOU HAVE TILL THE END OF THE MONTH," 

"That's only a week," You stated, slightly wide-eyed.

"THAT'S PLENTY OF TIME," Papyrus retorted and got up as Sans popped back in. He held a large, yellow petalled flower. You said what first came to mind.

"That's the biggest buttercup I've ever seen," the skeletons looked confused, "can I see it?" Sans handed the flower over. You examined it further, "you said it's invasive?"

"yeah…"

"Well, based on what I know. This flower looks like it's a nightmare to grow, but looking at the stem… this is probably one of the newer ones," you look in the hollow stem and spotted viney sprouts, "well shit… it is."

"IT IS WHAT?"

"Invasive, vines in plants tend to choke out other flora around it. Better chances to survive," You started to mumble, "but there only in 2 areas…" You looked at Sans, "can I go there?"

"... of course you would want to go," he huffed.

"What does that mean?" You stood up and noticed that Sans was only slightly shorter than you.

"not'ing, 'sides its boss's decis-"

"LET HIM," Papyrus said, "BUT YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE'S SAFE; AFTER ALL, YOU HAVEN'T HAD YOUR FUN WITH HIM, NYEH HEH HEH," he laughed. You rolled your eyes.

"okay," Sans snaked his arm around your waist and the world went dark. You felt nauseous as everything came back. 

A small flower garden was in front of you with the large flowers. You stumbled a little and approached it. Your eyes looked them over and noticed one was off. You squatted down and realized one had a white face. 

"Hello?" You whispered. Sans looked over your shoulder and finally noticed the flower.

"Y-You got to run…" a small voice came from the flower.

"Why?" You continued to whisper.

"She'll kill you like the rest," the flower shook in fear, "I tried to save them… but you have to go now."

"Hello? Is someone there?" You turned to look when you heard a female voice, but Sans was there.

**_Oop, here comes the sickness._ **

The world went dark and you both were back in the office.

"THAT WAS FAST," Papyrus commented.

"yeah, boss. the other matter has changed," Sans sighed as sweat formed on his skull. He then took the flower from you and threw it out.

"Uh, so… Can I go home?" You sensed you shouldn't ask what they meant.

"AH, RIGHT. SANS, CAN YOU DO ONE MORE TRIP?"

"Please no, I feel like I'm-"

"sure, but i get extra time," Sans smirked and teleported before Papyrus could say anything. Once the world reappeared, you were in front of your mother's flower shop. Luckily the trash can outside your shop was next to you as you proceeded to dry heave, "this is a nice shop ya got," Sans commented as he walked in.

"Sir… we're closed… p-please come back another time…" you heard your mother's weak voice then you took in the sky. It was dark. You must have been away longer than you thought. Your feet carried to inside and you saw your mother and how puffy her eyes were.

"Mom," you softly said, which her head whipped to you so fast. Tears came to her eyes, then she ran to you and tackled you in a hug.

"My baby," she said before grabbing your face, "did they hurt you? Or violate you?"

"you know i-"

"You! You are not to speak when I'm talking to  _ my _ child," she snapped at him which shocked the skeleton, "Mess with me, sure; mess with my shop, whatever! But take my son from me again, I'll be sure  **_to raise hell_ ** !" You didn't say anything but damn it's been some time since you last saw your mother angry. Sans sweated then looked at you for help. You snorted and went to some flowers. One flower made you smirk and you picked it. 

You went up to Sans and put a Narcissus in his breast pocket. Your mother was stunned for a moment then laughed, "you naughty! Really?!" She smacked your ass making you laugh as well. You headed inside and you saw a very confused skeleton standing there as your mother took the flower back.

Narcissus was known for good luck, you figured Sans needed some in his situation. You made a beeline to your bed and passed out on it. 

You felt like it wasn't enough when your mother woke you in the afternoon to eat something. Mother enjoyed that day off with you, but the night soon came and you laid there. You couldn't get the sex you had with Papyrus out of your head. At first, you didn't want to but making him scream for mercy to let him cum awoke something deep inside of you. Taking a sharp breath, you got comfortable and closed your eyes.

**_I wonder what Sans will be like…_ **

**_……_ **

**_Wat._ **

Your eyes popped open and you blush at the thought.

**_Oh nooooo._ **

You internally screamed finding it hard to go to sleep. Eventually sleep came and you had a dream about Papyrus, forcing him down on your shaft as your hands were wrapped around his spine. 

Your mother woke you up and you realized you had a wet dream. Your pants were a mess, so you moved quickly to get everything clean. 

The rest of the week was frustrating as you were looking forward to the end of the week. You told your mother the new amount of the collection but you had to be the one to deliver it. She objected at first before you told her you wanted to do it. You told her that you now knew why she worked so hard. Your mother pulled you into a hug, "come back home safe, okay?" You hugged back and hummed in agreement.

Now you were alone in the flower shop, hearing the clicking of the clock. You glanced at the clock and fiddled the envelope in your hands. Your eyes catching something suddenly appearing. You jumped a little and looked to see that Sans was there. 

"aw, did I scare the mama's boy?" He chuckled as you stared.

**_Oh, it's on._ **

You smiled and walked over to hand over the envelope. Sans took it then grabbed you and as you expected the world went black. What you weren't expecting was to be teleported to the office where Papyrus was waiting.

"SO, WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?" 

"Your answer is in the envelope," You retorted as you watched them. Sans pulled out the envelope and handed it to his brother. Papyrus opened it and counted the money.

"IT'S HALF OF THE HALF WE AGREED UPON," Papyrus looked at you.

"Really. Damn, I guess I need to make a second payment, won't I," You sat in the chair across from the table. Papyrus and Sans smirked.

"WE'LL HAVE TO COLLECT THE REST IN TWO WEEKS," Papyrus stated and put the envelope with the money away.

" **i g u e s s y o u w a n t t o h a v e a g r e a t t i m e~,** " Sans' grin widened as you both teleported to a messy room. You fell on the ground since there wasn't a chair under you anymore, "you got me today, mama's boy," you let out a dry laugh.

"Are you a brat too?" You asked as you got to your feet. Sans let out his own dry laugh.

"yeah, yeah, strip," Sans ordered.

"After you," you retorted which made Sans grin.

"playin' hard to get, mama's boy?"

"Keep calling me mama's boy, see what it'll get ya," you threatened, making Sans shiver and give a snort but he started to strip. You started to do the same.

Something caught your eye as you noticed Sans summon his ecto to be just under his ribs to just above his knees. In your under you stared, "liking what ya see~?" He glanced down at you underwear, "those, off,"

"Yeah, yeah but first, how?" You gestured to the ecto which made him laugh.

"oh right, my bro is a minimalist. 'e can do the same but yeah," Sans shrugged as he watched you take your underwear off with one socket open. Both sockets went open when he saw your half-mast dick, "..... i can see you're happy to see me, does it grow more?" He quickly asked the question.

"Yeah," You replied, then were pushed into the bed.

"'m going to suck you down and drink down whatever your dick shoots," he said as he jumped you. You weren't completely taken out guard but you were still surprised, especially when he started to smell you, "damn, ya smell amazing," you shivered when he gently grabbed your shaft. He stroked as he shifted down to be between your legs. You couldn't help yourself when you saw Sans smell like your member like a cigar. A fit of laughter left you which confused the skeleton.

"Sorry, but from this angle my little buddy looks like a cigar," you tried to stop snickering but Sans laughed a bit.

"oh yes, the florist peen, i've only heard about these. It has a great scent and-" Sans started to joke until he suddenly licked your length which made you gasp, "tastes fantastic," he gave a cheshire grin before he started sucking on your cock. You could tell the difference right away. Papyrus wanted to get your dick hard while Sans milked you. 

You hissed as you fought the urge to cum. Sans chuckled as he stuck the tip of his tongue into your urethra. You snapped and growled at him before he sucked down your member again. Your body tried to move to adjust to the pleasure, but Sans stopped you. Shortly after, you came and Sans lapped it up.

"feels good doesn't it, mama's boy~," You glared at Sans as he chuckled. Before he could suck you off again you pulled him into your lap.

"I warned you about calling me that," You growled.

"yeah, yeah, just relax and i'll-" Sans yelped when you cracked your hand across his ass. Sweat formed on his skull as you raised your hand.

"How about I spank you for each time you called me mama's boy today," You said as you spank him hard. Sans yelped again and bit back a moan. You slapped his ass and felt his dick twitch on your thigh. The last spank you made sure hurt, but Sans let out a surprised moan. You rubbed his ass, "you liked that didn't you,"

Sans didn't respond as more sweat formed then you slid your fingers between his cheeks. He trembled, "do you have lube or did you slick yourself up?" You asked.

The skeleton's magic flared as he opened the night stand drawer. You look inside and spot the lube, but also a toy. It was a dildo shaped like a penis. Your hand grabbed both and Sans saw you pull it out, "I guess we're going to have some fun, won't we Sans," you grinned as you poured lube on his crack.

"h-hey, i don't think you need to go that far. i-!" Your finger slipped onto his asshole to shut him up.

"You're not being honest, Sans. Besides, this ride is just beginning," You smiled and thrusted your finger in and out of him. He relaxed rather quickly, "when did you fuck last?" Sans didn't answer but only let out a dry laugh. You pulled your finger out and started to slide the dildo between his cheek to lube it up. The toy lined up and you thrusted it in. 

Sans gasped and groaned as you set a pace from the dildo. He squirmed, rubbing against your hard-on, "p-please…. stick it in me," Sans whined.

"Oh? You sure you want a mama's boy dick sticking you," You said calmly.

"yes! i need to feel your cock fucking me senseless," Sans begged then his breath hitched as you shoved the entire length of the toy into his ass. You guessed you hit his g-spot because he came on your thigh.

"I don't know, you seem pretty satisfied with this toy," You teased, which Sans growled and pinned you down. He balanced himself pretty well as you watched him pull out the toy. The skeleton grabbed your cock and lowered himself. His ass was warm and welcomed your member in a tight embrace.

You gasp as you bucked your hips up, making Sans moan, "fuck! you feel… AH!" His head snapped back as you thrusted aggressively up into him. He panted as his legs shook from your thrusting until he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Sans' legs gave and he took your entire length at once. His mouth hung open and drool escaped his maw as his entire body trembled.

Your cock throbbed as Sans tightened; you came shortly after. Sans whined from the sensation of being filled and came himself. He continued to pant as he looked down at you. You stared back and ground into himself as your hips were able to move a little bit.

"w-wait, why don't we take a break?" Sans suggested as he shivered.

"No can do,  _ sir _ . You provoked me and now you gotta face the consequences," you replied as you flipped him, pinning his legs up and further apart.

You lined your hardened cock up and slammed into him. Sans screamed as he ripped the sheets under him. You started a merciless pace and leaned down to bite at his ribs.

Sans' eyelights rolled up into his skull as he soon became a moaning mess from the mating press. You licked his sternum as he came, feeling some cum hit your chin. Your continued thrusting didn't let him rest, but you noticed his eyelights were small fuzzy hearts. 

You were feeling close, but didn't want to cum. Sans pulled you in close, "cum deep inside me~," with a shudder and a groan, you thrusted to the hilt and came. The skeleton shook as he came weakly. You collapsed on top of him as you both panted.

After laying there for a while, you manage to roll off and lay next to Sans. Sans let out a soft whine as you pulled out. You both stared at the ceiling for a while.

"So… got any wet wipes?" You asked, making Sans snort.

"haaa, yeah but holy shit," Sans looked at you, "did you do the same to pap?! because no wonder he ranted" he gave a dry laugh.

"I'm wondering something," You stated.

"shoot," Sans looked back at the ceiling.

"Am I the only one you offered this deal to?"

"no," Sans answered without hesitation. You knew you were just being used, but the words still stung, "but if I had my way, you'd be staying here and we'd be fuckin' around the clock,"

"I don't think you can handle that," you teased, "so do you both like being bottoms?"

"i prefer dick connoisseurs," Sans grinned and you snorted, ".... it's strange…"

"What is?" You asked as you looked at him.

"i don't want to send you home," Sans glanced at you.

"Why is that?"

"i don't know, but i do know that you fucked me into my bed and now i don't want to get up," Sans smirked.

"Well, I've never felt dominant in anything, so that's on you two," You commented.

"piss off, seriously?" 

"Hmmm, maybe but not intensely," you shrugged and went to get up, but Sans pulled you back down.

"a few more minutes," he said. You smiled and laid back down.

You both stayed there until Papyrus knocked heavily on the door. Sans groaned and put pants on as he went out to talk to his brother. You searched for the wet wipes, after finding them you cleaned yourself. The chatter behind the door tempted you to listen but it was probably business. You got dressed and knocked on the door to have they stop if they didn't want you to hear. The chatter stopped and you opened the door to find the two skeletons lightly blushing when they looked at you.

"So… when should I come in for the next installment again?" You asked.

"T-TWO WEEKS, I'LL BE PICKING YOU UP," Papyrus stammered then cleared his non-existent throat.

".... You two okay?" You asked.

" **fINe** !" They both replied then side-glanced each other.

"Uh-huh… well, it's been-" you check your phone for the time, "6 hours, I should head out,"

"i'll take ya home," Sans stepped forward.

"Not half dressed you aren't," You commented, making the shorter skeleton realize that he only had pants on.

"ah… well, you could always show me your room~" Sans flirted with a wink. You smirked and rolled your eyes.

"Well, my mom is home and I don't want her to worry anymore then she already has," you stuck your tongue out and Sans huffed as he passed you to go back into his room.

"SO, I HEARD YOU PUNISHED MY BROTHER,"

**_Uh-oh_ **

You thought as you waited for Sans, "... Yep, I did,"

"WHAT DID HE DO TO GET…  _ PUNISHED _ ?" You felt the intention behind his words then looked up at him.

"Why don't you ask Sans?" You smiled as you retorted. Papyrus huffed as he pouted.

**_Cute._ **

Your smirk grew until Sans came out. He pulled you to his side and smiled to his brother then you both teleported away. 

The flower shop appeared in front of you. You stumbled a bit, but you were starting to get used to it. Sans stared at the flowers as you went in.

"Good night, Sans," You said, catching his attention. He smiled a little.

"Good night, ______," the skeleton replied then teleported away. You headed upstairs, greeted your worried mother and went to your room. Once your butt hit the bed; your head hit the pillow and you passed out.

A new schedule was added to your routine, every two weeks you'd either have Sans or Papyrus to fuck. After a few months, they started taking you places. Papyrus sucked you off from under the table at a MTT restaurant and resort. You then fucked him off his feet in the bathroom, gagging him with your shirt to keep him quiet.

Sans took you to his favorite place called Grillby's. You both decided it would be fun to bet shots against the dog monsters playing poker. You won in the end but you and Sans were drunk. That didn't stop you from fucking him senseless on a park bench.

Soon, news came. The Serif mafia took over the old home district and hotland district. You waited as you hoped they would pick you up like they have for months.  _ Nobody came _ .

You continue to work with your mother. She caught you staring at the door a few times. Your mother rubbed your back and gave you a smile. You knew she wasn't going to press you on why you were feeling down, but knowing your mother; she knew.

Sleep was harder when it was quiet. Despite knowing they used you for sex, you felt that you were catching feelings. After shoving your face in the pillow, you managed to fall asleep. You had a dream where you and the skeletons were sitting in the office. Papyrus handed you a termination of services contract. Your heart sank and you looked to Sans who just shrugged and kept his smile. You were about to grab the paper until you heard your mother's voice from downstairs.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!" she yelled which woke you up. You quickly got dressed and bolted down the stairs, adrenaline pumping through your system as she continued, "I HAVE HALF A MIND TO WHOOP BOTH OF YOUR ASSES FOR WHAT YOU'VE PUT MY SON THROUGH!"

You reach the bottom of the stairs and see Sans and Papyrus standing there. They were backing off as your mother had her titanium bat in her hands. 

"Mom!" You shouted. She whipped her head and saw you.

"_____, go back upstairs, I'm handling these assholes," She glared at the two skeletons. You rushed over and grabbed her bat.

"No, if they're here for me then I want to hear them out!" You growled which surprised her. She looked at you for a while and gave your arm a squeeze. You gave her bat back and she headed towards the stairs, giving a glare to Sans And Papyrus. After she left, you looked at them, "so, I'm guessing you're here to end our agreement,"

"yes and no…" Sans sweated then Papyrus walked up to you and presented you with a red tulip. You stared at it then took it.

"Papyrus… do you know what this means?" You asked, not fully believing what he just did.

"A Red Tulip Is A Declaration Of Love," Papyrus said softly. You blinked in surprise that he knew as you felt your cheeks heat up a little.

"i gotcha something too," Sans said but didn't move towards you. You looked at him curiously and noticed he was hiding something behind his back, "we're sorry we left you behind, but the new home district was rather difficult to conquer…" he revealed a potted violet. You stared at the flowers and took them as Sans started to talk, "violets can mean loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness…." 

"You forgot modesty," You commented.

"do you really think i'm modest," Sans smiled and gave a wink.

"Not at all," you grinned back, "but… what about the others?"

"There Aren't Any Anymore," Papyrus stated. Your heart soared as you heard that but there was something on your mind.

"So, am I going out with both of you?" You asked as the skeletons smirked.

"we got a plan to share~," Sans purred.

"Sans Is Correct, We Talked It Over But We Would Like To Talk It Over With You," Papyrus said reassuringly.

".... Is Muffet's open?" You asked in a mischievous tone. The two smiled more and Sans nodded, "HEY MOM, I'M GOING TO MUFFET'S TO DISCUSS THINGS WITH THE BONE BOYS!" Sans snorted at what you called them when you shouted.

"OKAY, HUNNY! REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU! AND DON'T GET CAUGHT!" your mother yelled back. You snorted then led the two to Muffet's.

You discussed the terms of your relationship and agreed that you wouldn't neglect either of them even if it was the others day. The food was great and you were having a great time until one of the spiders caught Sans under the table. 

Now you were banned from Muffet's… Pity...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this!


End file.
